Unfaithful
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: Yugi is constantly cheating on the one person in the world who has ever loved him and now his conscience is starting to get to him. YYxY Warning: Angst. Oneshot


Yuri: So, I never thought that I would ever right a OneShot but behold here it is. I don't know, I was listening to 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna and I had an urge to write this. Well, here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Unfaithful.'

Yugi Motou: 20 years old

Yami Atemu: 21 years old

Italicized: Yugi's thoughts

…A Murderer…

_Story of my life, searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong really loves my company._

Large amethyst eyes woke to stare into a pair of exotic crimson orbs. Warm arms entwined around his small waist, Yugi Motou yawned drowsily and with a bright smile said: "Good morning Yami."

The owner of the ruby colored eyes smiled. "Good morning little one. Sleep well?" he asked kindly. Yugi nodded as he stretched out in the large comfy bed that he and Yami had shared for the past three months. "You?" Yugi inquired politely. Yami's eyes faltered and then slowly he said hesitantly: "It was fine."

Yugi bit back the urge to frown. He knew the boy next to him was lying. Yami never had a good sleep. Yugi could feel him tossing and turning in discomfort all night…and he knew the reason why too. But like he always did, Yugi ignored the pain that was radiating off of the other so vibrantly.

The amethyst-eyed youth sat upright in the bed and stared at the clock. It read one o'clock. Yugi slightly winced at the time. He had completely forgotten about where he was supposed to be. He glanced at the older boy next to him and asked casually: "Any plans today?"

Yami also sat upright and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed. With a sigh, Yami shook his head and asked, keeping his eyes on the sheets below him: "Do you?" Yami knew the answer to his question but asked it anyways as he always did.

_He's more than a man and this is more than love, __the reason that the sky is blue. __The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true. __And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy...__I can see him dying_

Yugi nodded and crawled over to the end of the bed as he got up and ruffled through his belongings. He pretended not to notice the pain written expression that dominated over the crimson-eyed boy's gentle features as the boy walked over to the mirror and began to brush out his striking hair that contained brilliant colors of red and black with gold bangs layering his round and angelic face. Yami also got to his feet and from behind, wrapped his arms protectively around his love's little figure. Yugi giggled as the older one kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair, preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long. Just hanging with the boys. A lie I didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know where I'm about to go and we know it very well._

With much difficulty and anguish, Yami asked as casually as he could: "So, where are you going? Are you going to be out all night again?" Yugi continued to brush his hair as he responded simply: "I'm just going out with Jou and the others. I won't be too long."

Yami nodded even though he knew that his little angel was lying. Yugi felt the insecurity through Yami's expressive eyes and turned around to place a gentle kiss on the other's lips. "Don't worry Yami. I'll be back later," the smaller one assured before heading over to the bathroom and changing out of his pajamas and into more suitable clothing. When he came back out, he saw that Yami had sat back down on the bed with his head hanging down.

For a moment, Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest but quickly shoved the discomfort away as he approached the door that exited the small apartment. He placed a small hand on the gold doorknob and then paused when the other one spoke.

"Yugi…I love you," Yami said looking up at the other. Yugi could see all the agony and hurt in Yami's lifeless orbs. The older forced a small and desperate smile that silently pleaded the younger boy not to leave. But all Yugi could do was smile back as he turned back to the door and said: "Yeah, I know Yami."

Yugi walked out of the room and right before closing the door, stopped and glanced at the boy who was still sitting on the bed. He watched as a teardrop fell gently onto the blankets below him and then momentarily wondered how many tears he had forced Yami to cry on the bed in which they shared.

_Our love, his trust...  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head...Get it over with...  
__I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why, everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside...  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Guiltily, Yugi closed the door and walked down the flight of stairs before walking outside. He walked around the corner and then opened up the passenger door to a black car before slowly stepping in. Yugi smiled at the man driving the expensive car and then gazed out of the window as the car began to drive away. He watched the moving images out of the window sadly and then didn't even realize when a tear escaped his large purple eyes.

…End?...

Yuri: So yup there it is. Not a happy oneshot. If it were a story, I would definitely make it have a happy ending though. I mean, I don't know though, do you guys want this to continue? I guess if I get enough reviews then I'll continue. If not then I'll leave it at this oneshot. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
